I'm a Dragonrider too! Believe it!
by UNCHAINED BEAST
Summary: What would happen if the characters our favorite anime show were dragonriders instead of ninja? Pairing apply but its a secret! Starts from the beginning and followed the story from there. Please, read and enjoy! Some changes will be made
1. Starting Over With a Twist or Two

Yah…hi…with this fanfic, I declare myself a LEGEND! As far as I can tell, no one else has dare done what I have. Read and enjoy, if you will. Note- sometimes, dragons will sometimes be referred to as wyrms.

'Blah blah blah' mind touch

"_Italics"_ magic spells

'_Blah blah blah'_ separate thoughts

Disclaimer- I only own the dragons, not Naruto or any of the humans.

Chapter One- Bloodshed.

The beast was humongous. Whenever it howled, the land shook, nine whirling tails churning thunder that tore the skies. Razor sharp claws ripped right through flesh and bone, while long pointed fangs easily chewed up the toughest enemy. Even its eyes were deadly. One piercing glance could turn strong men to stone.

The nine tailed fox was a spirit that lived in this land. It was the strongest, most powerful of demons, or so the stories told. But why did the creature attack this peaceful place? Nobody really knew, but Konohagakure was defiantly in danger.

The fox howled again, "Gaa-oooooooooooooo!"

The land shook even harder, trees falling over like little flowers. Black clouds swirled out of nowhere, crackling with lightning.

The dragonriders of the Leaves watched nervously from a distance. One dragon cried piteously, only to be soothed by its rider's gentle touch. All were well trained and really for combat, but the fox still terrified them. Rain dripped off the dragon's armor as they roared a challenge to the beast that threatened their homes and families.

The front lines rose above the treetops, and then dove to attack.

The Fox merely squinted at them at first, then it roared back, shattering their best spells to bits. Red hot dragonfire vanished into thin air. Dragons and their riders alike were torn to shreds and scattered on the ground. The others did not fly away, but quickly performed their own magic. The fox scowled as flames exploded in it face, and teeth and claws stabbed its stomach. Shuriken after shuriken were thrown as the battle raged on and on.

The riders that had been called to fight were considered masters, each dragon fully-grown and ferocious beyond compare. Each one made a direct hit with their own attacks. The demon had to be hurt at least a little, right?

But when the fox emerged from the cloud, the riders froze in shock. There wasn't a single wound on the beast! It purred like a kitten, mocking the dragonriders and their efforts.

Suddenly the fox rushed forward, too fast too see. It slammed into the dragons and tore them apart with their claws, ripping through their armor like tinfoil. The wyrms screamed as they were dashed to their death upon the battleground.

The front line survivors, who retreated after the first attack, somehow dodged the blows. But magic was useless against it. They didn't even slow the fox down!

The dragonriders of the Leaves fought on. Men and dragons alike were knocked down, smashed up, and blown away, but the rest kept going. They refused to give up. If they did, the Village and everything around it would be burned and flattened to the ground.

Soon, only a few dragons and their riders were able to continue, though just barely. The survivors had no strength left, but their fierce desire to protect their loved ones, plus their well honed instincts kept their bodies in motion. One thing was for sure: if the battle continued, they would all die.

Suddenly, a different roar resonated though the battlefield, causing the remaining riders to cheer wildly.

A gigantic golden dragon suddenly rose high above, diving to attack. Its flames singed the fur of the fox in a way the others did not. The fox hissed and struck with its claws, but the golden surged away, and then dove again. He appeared to be riderless. He bellowed, fangs glimmering in the moonlight. The fox roared in reply, then turned its back on the others to face its new enemy. It then brought out it deadliest weapon. Soon every one of its nine tails thrashed and whipped at the defenseless dragon. The golden one seemed to dodge every blow as it sent a worried glace to the ground.

A man approached, carrying a bundle in his arms. He laid it gently on the ground, and then he made a strange handsign, shouting something into the air. The riders wondered what he was doing, only to have their thoughts shattered by a blood-curdling cry. Could it be…yes! The Nine Tailed Fox, king of demons, was screaming in pain! This was unheard of!

The riders of the Leaved gaped openly in astonishment as a soft glowing light rose up from the fox. All of a sudden, the light zoomed toward the man and entered the bundle on the ground. The whole thing happened in a flash, but to the riders, it seemed like forever.

The Nine Tailed fox, which hundreds of dragons and riders couldn't hurt, slowly crumpled to the ground. The infamous nine tails, which could crush mountains to pebbles, flopped harmlessly around the body. The earth shock for one final time as the dead Fox sunk into the dirt. The riders rushed forward, shouting with joy…

Then they saw him, their leader dead beside his enemy. The golden dragon screamed, then fell to the ground, crashing into the undergrowth. He was the dragon of the Fourth Hokage, the best and strongest rider of them all. Healers attempted to revive him and his wrym, but it was no use. Both were dead. Joy unknown instantly turned to sorrow. Too stunned to speak, riders prayed silently, while dragon bowed their heads and keened in sadness. Then it happened.

"Look!" someone shouted, pointing high above.

The small bundle floated from the sky, glowing with radiance of all the magic it held within. From the center of the bundle came a loud wail. A rider hurried to unwrap the blanket. Inside was a squirming baby with blonde hair.

The baby's name was Naruto.

Tweleve years later

"Arggg! Our sensei is late!" Naruto yelled, brandishing his sword about. Every rider was given a blade the color of his dragon's scales, which were made to not break, stain, or be dented. A colored jewel also fit in the pommel of each one.

"Idiot, be care with that!" Sasuke growled, hand on his dragon's leg. The beast rumbled, scaled jet black, eye fiery orange. Galzar was his name, and he had horns similar to a ram's.

Sakura said nothing, only leaned against her own wrym. The dragoness had blood red scales and golden eyes, as well as horns pointed backwards and a whip like tail. She was larger in size than Beau and Galzar, as well as having a bigger wingspan.

'Miremel, how long have we waited?'

'Two hours,' the beast gave a mighty yawn, showing sharp teeth. Sakura groaned, and massaged her temples. Another dragon nearby was sleeping, bright orange scales sparkling in the sun. The wrym opened one crimson eye at his pacing rider. He twitched his tail just enough to move it.

"WHAA!" Naruto fell flat on his face, not paying attention. He got up, sputtering.

"Beau, you idiot! You did that on purpose!" Suddenly, his dragon stiffened. Naruto sensed his tension and looked up to see a speck in the sky growing closer each second.

It was a large green dragon flying powerfully toward them, black leather saddle on his broad back. The figure seated there was none other than Kakashi-sensei, goggles over his one eye and headband. The green roared as he got close, and the genin rushed to get out of his way. The earth shook as he landed, wings stirring up strong winds that blew Sakura's hair about.

Naruto scowled, arms crossed over his chest as Beau got up behind him. There was silence as Kakashi stared them all down. Up close, they realized that his dragon had a scar over one eye, both of which were colored brown with green flecks.

"Humph," Kakashi grunted as he put a hand over his sword, "My first impression here isn't doing any wonders."

Sasuke said nothing, while Galzar writhed his mighty tail. He glanced at Sakura, who gave him an unsure look back. Miremel kneaded the dirt with her ivory claws while Beau stood up in a hindfoot rise, a growl bubbling from his throat.

Naruto gaped as their sensei went to Miremel and examined her from all sides.

"This one has potential…what is your name?" he addressed the dragoness directly.

'Miremel is my name, sensei.' She bowed her head respectively while the green wrym introduced himself.

'I am Ryuukai, dragon of Kakashi Hatake.'

Sakura gulped as the great beast lowered his horned head to look her in the eye,

'You also have great potential young one. I do not smell any trace of greed or selfishness upon you.'

Sakura flushed at the complement, "Thank you Ryuukai-sensei." She spoke aloud, preferring not to invade the green's mind.

"HEY! What about me?!" Naruto yelled, brandishing his sword about again. Kakashi winced,

"Jeez…you're loud…Anyway, my name is Kakashi Hatake, and from this point on, Ryuukai and I are your masters now. The goal for today is to get these bells from me," he held up a pair of bells to show them, "There is no time limit. However, if you don't succeed…there is a spell that will break the link between you and your dragon, and you will cease to be riders. Forever."

Sakura let a squeak escape, while Miremel rustled her wings. Sasuke twitched and glanced at Galzar, who glanced back.

'We can't let that happen.' Sasuke put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Galzar remained impassive as he gazed skyward. Kakashi suddenly leaped onto Ryuukai's back, and took off, wind from his wings sending dust everywhere. When it cleared, Kakashi was long gone.

"Alright!" Naruto whooped, putting his goggles over his face. He leaped into Beau's saddle and the orange beast shoot into the sky, wings beating hard to catch up. Sasuke followed his lead; only he took the time to strap himself in before Galzar winged off in a different direction.

'We had better follow, Sakura.' Miremel stood up while Sakura secured her hair to a ponytail similar to Ino Yamanaka's. She wordlessly leaped on, and tightened the buckles that kept her legs strapped in. She secured her goggles and pulled on gloves with a metal plate over the wrist.

'Lets go.' And with that Miremel leaped into the sky. Sakura felt her blood race in her system as she felt like she was being push downward by the force from the acceleration. There was no way she was going to lose this, her bondage to her best friend.


	2. Hell's Bells

Chapter 2- Kakashi's Decision

'How do you think the hatchings will fare, Kakashi?' Ryuukai questioned as they flew through a cloud.

'I'm not sure...that loud one is on our tail, however...' Kakashi allowed himself a glance backwards, and saw Beau progressing fast towards them. Ryuukai did a 180 degree turn in midair in time to meet the orange wyrm's fiery blast of flame. He countered using a fireball of his own, and the two met with a cataclysmic explosion that forced both dragons back. Beau snarled and charged once again, on the offensive. Ryuukai dove, and used his larger size to bash headlong into the poor pair. Naruto screamed as he was launched from the saddle as Beau fell into a passing cloud. Ryuukai hovered, snorting, 'They haven't learned to fight as one.' Kakashi had to agree, 'That's why you take the time to buckle the saddle straps'. He decided to call out, "Is that all you got? What happened to all that confidence before?"

Suddenly they were surrounded by ten other Beaus and Naruto, each just as angry as the next. Ryuukai stiffened in surprise, 'They can perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu, eh? It will be interesting to see how long they can keep it up!'

"Gimme those bells!" the Narutos yelled as the clones surged forward. Ryuukai hovered until the last second until he concentrated his own chakra to his wings to rocket powerfully upward. The dragon clones all smacked into each other painfully, roaring loudly before poofing away.

"Dammit!" Naruto swore, making the handsign again. Twenty more clones materialized: clearly Naruto was desperate. It became a loosing battle as Ryuukai and Kakashi continued to fend off everything Naruto and Beau threw at them, which included 70 more clones and poor direct attacks. Soon, Beau was struggling to fly: his tongue was lolling out of his lathered jaws as his breathing grew heavier.

'Why must you eat so much ramen...?!' Beau turned his head to glare at his rider, as if he was a parent chastising a child. Naruto popped a vein, "Don't bring my diet into this! You just need to train harder!" he yelled.

'HA! As if carrying you're smelly butt around isn't enough work!' Beau growled back, coming to a halt in midair.

"My smelly butt!? You could wipe out a whole village with your own gas! Remember the time you ate that deer that had been dead for a month?!"

'Well, at least I didn't drink milk that had been dated back to the time of the 1st Hokage! I couldn't sleep in that cave for a week!'

"WHY YOU-!"

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Ryuukai were watching this scene unfold with mixed feeling of amusement and bitterness. 'What in the name of fire are they doing...?! Don't they realize that we are their opponents?' Ryuukai snorted, cocking his elegant head to the side, sweatdropping. Kakashi merely smirked,

"Why don't we remind them...?"

Ryuukai roared and dove, causing the pair to stop their comedy act. The green wyrm delivered a powerful kick to Beau's chest, causing him to scream and drop at an alarming rate. Naruto barely clung to his back as the wind tore at his clothes: he looked down and saw that the ground was rushing up to meet them.

"BEAU! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

The dragon barely spread his wings in time, and both crashed to the ground with devastating force. Naruto was ripped from the saddle while Beau tumbled several feet, making several trenches in the ground. Naruto struggled to his feet, but he was shaking badly,

"Kuso..." He swore as he limped to Beau, using his sword as a crutch. Midway, he collapsed from the effort, groaning.

"Thats one pair down..." Kakashi smirked to himself. Ryuukai didn't have time to respond: he rolled suddenly to the left to dodge a barrage of violet fireballs. 'What the-!?' Kakashi turned his head to see the black Galzar burst from the cloud cover above. Sasuke had his sword drawn, and he gave a wild yell as Galzar dove towards them, snarling. Kakashi drew his own blade just in time to parry Sasuke's as the Uchiha rushed pasted, causing sparks to leap into the air.

'He's different from that other idiot...' Ryuukai commented, excited to actually have a worthy opponent. Galzar turned on a wingtip, and launched more fireballs toward the Jonin pair. Ryuukai hissed as they grazed his side, but he hesitated a second too late as Galzar came up fast and engaged him in hand to hand combat. More sparks were flying as the two dragons exchanged blows as claws skated off scales and teeth. Galzar came within inches of Ryuukai's neck with his fangs; the older dragon pulled back and flew upwards, Galzar not letting up a single bit. Sasuke dug in his satchel and threw a storm of shuriken at Ryuukai's fragile wings.

"Kuso!" Kakashi cursed as he focused his chakra, "Shield Jutsu!" A shield made of his chakra flickered and lasted long enough to repel Sasuke's attack. Ryuukai suddenly pulled into a loop over Galzar. Fangs bared, he folded his wings and dropped upon the black, clutching each wing in each of his mighty paws.

"No!" Sasuke cried out as he was squished between the two as they struggled for supremacy. Ryuukai beat his massive wings powerfully and started to dive towards the ground. Galzar gave a shrill roar as he used all of his strength to flail about and writhe in his sensei's grip, but it was all in vain: they were SCREWED!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Where are the others?' Sakura wondered as she cast her mind out to search for their energies. Miremel, who had been maintaining a steady pace, suddenly put on the brakes. Sakura's face bashed into the back of the beast's neck due to the sudden change in velocity.

"What the-!"

A second later, a large snarling blur whooshed past the spot they would have been at, had Miremel not stopped in time.

"Oh no, SASUKE!" Miremel gave a challenging roar and dove after them, focusing her chakra to her wings to catch up. Sakura loosened her leg straps and stood boldly in the saddle, focusing her own chakra to her feet to stick there.

'Hold on!' the dragoness accelerated faster than before, and she veered close to Ryuukai. With a vicious snarl, Miremel drove her fangs deep into the green's leg. Ryuukai gave a shrill scream and loosened his grip on Galzar. The black ripped himself away from the larger dragon's weakened grip and zoomed away to recover. Sasuke sighed: he owed Sakura big time. He glanced back, and much to his shock, she actually jumped from Miremel's back to Ryuukai's!

'What the-!? The nerve of this girl...!' Kakashi lunged forward and swung his forest green blade. Sakura drew her own in time and blocked, the force of the blow numbing her arm. She gave a battle cry and also swung, forcing Kakashi back. They continued to exchange blows, Kakashi merely testing her efficiency with her blade. Miremel grimly hung on to Ryuukai's flank, despite him kicking her elegant head over and over with his free foot.

'Miremel, go check on Galzar now! I'll be fine!' Sakura left no room for argument as she was now the one being forced back. The red reluctantly let go, head bleeding freely as she sped off in the black dragon's direction. Kakashi's eye barely flicked her direction, as if Sakura had spoken her command out loud.

"Sending your dragon away was not the smartest move, young _Rider_. How do you expect to win now? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter..." He swung powerfully downward, both hands on his sword handle. Sakura held her blade with both hands as well, but was slowly forced to her knees by the blow, overwhelmed by the jonin's superior brute strength.

"Its because you're too weak..." he said quietly. Sakura felt raw anger pulse through her veins: she grit her teeth and slowly pushed back, a blue aura faintly surrounding her.

"I...am...not...WEAK!" she screamed. At that second, Miremel was back, and she smashed harshly into Ryuukai's side. Ryuukai roared, and Kakashi was knocked off balanced: Sakura took her chance and swiped both bells and jumped off, doing a back flip in midair. Miremel attempted to follow, but Ryuukai lashed out and grabbed the dragoness's neck in his jaws.

'SAKURA...!' She called out in vain, desperate to escape. Sakura closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as she racked her brains for a jutsu that could save her life, even as gravity pulled her back to the ground faster and faster than ever.

"Sakura!" Another voice called her name, even through the howling wind. Sakura snapped open her eyes and saw Galzar and Sasuke diving to catch up. Sakura waved her closed fist,

"Sasuke! I have the bells!" she cried. His gaze barely flickered toward them as he held out his hand. She instinctively grasped it, and he pulled her up behind him. Sakura held on tightly to his waist as Galzar pulled up sharply, wind whistling through his wings as they landed roughly. Sakura slid off immediately, and checked on Galzar's wounds.

"Galzar, are you ok?" she focused her chakra to her hand, but a strong hand shot out and grasped her wrist. Sakura was forced to look into Sasuke's harsh eyes,

"Don't. I'll do it myself. Call Miremel and see if she's ok." he commanded, almost gently. She gulped and nodded as she gazed skyward. She noticed Naruto collapsed nearby, but there was no sign of Beau anywhere.

'Miremel, I'm ok now. Where are you?' It was the most tense 8 seconds of her life before Miremel weakly responded.

'Beau saved me...How did you survive?'

Sakura couldn't help but smile, 'Galzar and Sasuke saved me as well...' She could just make out Miremel flying low and fast towards her. The large red landed with more difficulty than Galzar, and she was also panting more heavily. Her blood stained the grass as it dripped from her ripped throat, the only injury needing true tending to. Sakura immediately formed the appropriate hand signs and gently laid her glowing green hands to the wound. The scaly flesh and muscle writhed under her hands as the cells slowly repaired themselves. She removed her hands from Miremel's neck just as Ryuukai and Beau landed with difficulty, the former wincing as he put weight on a sprained foot, thanks to Miremel's efforts. Kakashi jumped off the saddle as Beau nuzzled his fallen rider. The silver haired jonin surveyed each of them in turn before his gaze lingered on Sakura last.

"Well...it looks like the challenge has been won...even if by only one person. I made a promise, and I shall keep it: I won't be separating any of you from your bonds, but," he raised a finger, eye glinting, "Training will be twice as hard on the two boys of this squad, so I suggest that both of them get the pride out of their heads and the stupid out of their ears, as this is going to be even harder than anything else you have ever experianced in you're lives. Even Sakura won't be getting much special treatment. But for now, you are all dismissed until dawn tomorrow. Anyone who dares to be late shall face my wrath." Ryuukai affirmed this with a menecing roar that raised the hairs on all of the young rider's necks. And the worst part was: it was far from over for any of them.


End file.
